


Christmas vs Halloween

by Fredbear_AU



Series: Fredbear AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredbear_AU/pseuds/Fredbear_AU
Summary: Set in the Fredbear AU, which you can find on Tumblr, Vincent Rebornica has been putting up Halloween decorations since April. Vanny starts putting up Christmas decorations in July. Chaos ensues.
Series: Fredbear AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942069
Kudos: 1





	Christmas vs Halloween

The day was July 5th, the day William and Henry had learned to dread. The day when Vanny put up the Christmas decorations. It was bad enough that Vincent had put up Halloween decorations in April. Most decorations were gone by now, but somehow fake blood and cobwebs remained all over the place.  
Vanny was one of those people who celebrated Christmas much too early. Usually, those obnoxious people put up Christmas decorations the moment Halloween is over, but Vanny started right after the 4th of July.  
Anyway, by the time everyone was at Fredbear's Family Diner, there was a bit of a civil war.  
"You can't have Halloween and Christmas decorations up at the same time!" Vincent yelled.  
"Then take the stupid cobwebs down!" Vanny argued.  
"My things were here first!"  
"I've been doing this for years!"  
"What is going on here?" Henry asked.  
"Vanny wants to put up a Christmas tree." Vincent answered.  
"It's the middle of summer. Maybe we should wait until October for the Halloween stuff, and until December for the Christmas stuff." William tried to reason with them. You'd think he would have learned by now.  
"That's a horrible compromise!"  
"If you two don't sort this out, it's the one we're going with." William said.  
"That's not very helpful." Vincent said.  
"Tell that to the fifty people who asked me why we had Halloween decorations in April." Henry replied.  
"I have an idea. I'll just put the Christmas tree on the ceiling." Vanny suggested.  
"How exactly would that be better?" William asked. Vanny shrugged.  
"I think it's a decent idea. It's not like you can attach a tree to the ceiling." Vincent said.  
In the blink of an eye, the Christmas tree fell upwards and stuck to the ceiling.  
"Thanks, Glitchtrap!" Vanny said cheerily, "Who wants to help me decorate it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending. I don't know where to go with this.  
> I don't think this is exactly what glitchfairy intended, but it's close enough.


End file.
